


The Flying Frye

by BritishAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings, Twins, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishAssassin/pseuds/BritishAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jacob Frye uses his Rope Launcher things did not really go to plan... </p><p>I do not own Assassin's Creed, It belongs to Ubisoft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flying Frye

“Now Jacob you need to be careful with this.”

“Fear not sister, am I not always careful?”

“No..”

Jacob gave Evie a look before marching off up the street with a certain degree of smugness.

“I’m always careful Evie; you just don’t notice how careful I am.” He retorted.

Evie rolled her eyes and hurried to keep up with her brother, “The Rope Launcher is great but you have to be careful. It does pull you up but it is quite fast and so you have to grab the ledge quickly to stop yourself.”

Jacob waved his hand in dismissal, “Yeah yeah Evie, I’ll be fine.”

He stopped walking and looked up at the building, it was quite a tall building but it was the perfect building, in Jacob’s mind, to test out the Rope Launcher. He grinned at his twin and in response Evie gazed at him with an expression which clearly showed her disbelief.

“You can’t be serious Jacob?”

“Well why not?”

“It’s height Jacob! If you are not _careful_ you’ll go flying over the top of it.”

Jacob turned to face her, “You tried your rope launcher on Big Ben! You have no room to talk!”

“No I didn’t Jacob; I tried it out on a _small_ building beforehand.”

Jacob ignored Evie’s emphasis on the word ‘small’ and turned his attention back to the building, “Right, I’m ready.”

For a moment Evie considered whether to say more but decided against it. Using her own Rope Launcher she scaled the building in seconds. At the top she waited for her brother to appear. This would either go well and she would have to endure Jacob’s smugness for hours or wrong… badly wrong. She heard Jacob fire the Rope Launcher and heard it embed itself into the building. There was a startled cry and seconds later Evie watched as her brother literally zoomed up the side of the building and was flung into the sky. She watched as Jacob quite literally flew through the sky and down the other side of the building. Evie flung herself to the other side of the building and began climbing down. As she did she heard the sound of her brother’s crash landing. Jumping down she searched for her twin, but her search did not take long. There was a hay stack, the wood around it was broken and the hay had been scattered everywhere. Jacob was lying in a dishevelled heap in the hay. He was upside down in the hay stack, his legs were tangled in the hay but his head, shoulder and arms were lying on the grass. He looked dazed but unharmed.

 

With the confirmation that her twin was fine Evie allowed the smile to spread across her face. Jacob looked at his sister and scowled.

“Don’t you dare laugh.” He said, as he stood up.

Evie was trying not to laugh but it was difficult. Jacob glowered at her, daring her to laugh. He could see that she was trying not to but the laugh was pulling at the corners of her mouth. For a few moments there was silence but then Evie composed herself enough to speak.

“Do I need to say I told you so, brother?”

“No you do not and I will ask that you never repeat this little mishap to anyone.”

“Mishap? You flew Jacob!” Evie broke down in laugher, “You were like a bird. Everything I see a bird now, I will have to question whether it is a bird or a flying Jacob Frye.”

“Shut up.”

“Is it a bird? No it’s Jacob flying again.”

“Shut up Evie.”

“The Flying Frye!”

Jacob marched off, brushing the hay from his coat as he did. It wasn’t long before a now composed Evie caught up with him. She said nothing but the grin was still on her face. The pair of the walked down the street in silence. Jacob knew that perhaps he would have to practice using the Rope Launcher. Otherwise not only would there be tall chimneys lining the London skyline but there would be The Flying Frye.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just thought of this and thought I would share it, hope you enjoyed it!   
> Sorry Jacob!   
> I know that Evie didn't really test her rope launcher out on a small building but for the purpose of this story she did.


End file.
